exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic: The Reckoning
Magic: The Reckoning '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in The Gathering and follows the perspective of the new Werewolf Planeswalker Janeth Wulffen. Main Arc A Spark Ignites On the plane of '''Innistrad, fighting against Nephalian zombies, captain of the watch Janeth Wulffen is tasked with guarding the tomb of Thalia, a great warrior of the past. However, her guard is attacked by a seemingly omnipotent necromancer witch, Clarissa Meles, seeking an artifact hidden in the tomb. Using nonlethal magic, Clarissa attempts to neutralize Janeth, but she resists. Clarissa then uses a potent black magic spell to kill her. The act triggers something Janeth, and she disappears. She finds herself on the plane of Alara, in Bant, where an Angel tells her that she is a chosen one, a Planeswalker. Janeth, still shocked by the loss of her man and what happened to her, is then visited by Indra, another Planeswalker, who teaches her how to move between dimensions. She decides to return to Innistrad, after he warns her never to go to the plane of New Phyrexia. In Innistrad, the artifact she guarded has been stolen. Helped by another Planeswalker, Maro Avernum, who was alerted by the repeated planeswalkings there, she manages to find where Clarissa has gone : the city-plane of Ravnica. A Matter of Contracts On Ravnica, Janeth quickly encounters Seyra Karlov, a member of the mafia-like Orzhov church. Seyra offers to draw Clarissa into a trap in exchange for retrieving the artifact. However, the trap is interrupted by the arrival of Delarte Rakdos, an insane Planeswalker with a taste for blood and showmanship. The situation devolves into chaos as Clarissa appears and Janeth catches her, the two planeswalking on Theros. On the greek-like plane, Janeth captures Clarissa and interrogates her. She learns that Clarissa has been deceived by the god Phenax, an evil deity, into sacrificing her family for power, and that she has decided to rebel against the gods, resulting in Phenax hunting her and Clarissa being forced to steal artifacts in order to survive. With a reluctant Janeth's help, Clarissa and her descend into the underworld and take Liliana's Tome, a powerful magical tome, before gravely wounding Phenax and escaping. The two arrive on Zendikar where they are greeted by Sheyla, a planeswalking Druid needing help - in the Hedron structure, something is moving. The planeswalkers unite to uncover the threat, but are attacked by Arstana, a Gorgon-blooded assassin sent to kill Clarissa. However, before Arstana can complete her contract, the main Hedron is fractured and something escapes. When Arstana is defeated and the four exit the complex, they encounter a strangely possessed individual calling itself Emeria and thanking them ; Janeth, unsettled by its appearance, kills it. Quest for the Rod Clarissa teleports the group to Grixis, where she hopes for her ancient ally, the lich-king Sedris, to help her. However, the lich seems angry - and perhaps even scared - of the situation, knowing Emeria to be a terrifying foe, and suggests that the group finds quickly the Rod of Nahiri which holds the power to seal her. Clarissa suggests they go to Fiora, a plan where everything can be bought or sold. On Fiora, the young prince and planeswalker Rafaelo Fiore Marchesa attempts to help the girls with finding the Rod but cannot manage to find it. Meanwhile, Delarte launches an attack on the town, laying waste on the schemers and politicians of the high city. When the five regroup to neutralize her, Delarte tells them she knows the position of the Rod and teleports them directly to New Phyrexia. In the nightmarish mechanical plane, threatened with corruption and compleation, the planeswalkers avoid the scientist Praetor Jin-Gitaxias's dissection drones and find Praetor Queen Elesh Norn's palace. In the white palace covered by porcelain and blood, the gruop confronts Elesh, but it is a hopeless battle. She petrifies them with the Rod of Nahiri and attempts to flay them alive to make them into her personal minions, but Rafaelo and Clarissa manage to planeswalk the group out of Phyrexia in extremis. Preparing for the Battle Back in Innistrad, the group faces yet another embodiment of Emeria, who wants to "be one with them", but they refuse and eliminate it once again. Then then decide to find an artifact that can counteract the Rod's powers : the Bident of Kiora. The artifact is located in a Simic growth chamber in Ravnica, and the group prepares to infiltrate one of the laboratories.A strangely acting Seyra helps them infiltrate the chambers - then reveals her true form as the Changeling planeswalker Emeraude and steals the bident before teleporting away. Helped by the real Seyra, the group manages to corner Emeraude within her home plane, the beautiful Lorwyn. However, after they retrieve the bident, the group encounters an angel, Iona, which has been infected by Emeria. This time, she resists the group's assaults and replies by attempting to merge all of them with her. Thankfully, the fae queen Oona, who has noticed Iona's presence, uses a High Magic spell, the Great Aurora, to obliterate Iona and Emeria, albeit turning Lorwyn into a dark mirror, Shadowmoor. In Shadowmoor, Janeth finds an artifact as well : Ajani's Claws, granting her greater power. With the Bident and the claws in hand, the group prepares itself in Rafaelo's mansion in Fiora for the great battle of New Phyrexia, planning on stealing the rod, then using it to summon the weakened Emeria and seal her there. The Very Final Battle ? Helped by Maro, Emeraude and Indra, the group goes to New Phyrexia, and after a harsh battle, Clarissa and Janeth manage to overpower Elesh Norn and kill her, retrieving the rod. However, they do not even need to summon Emeria - the thing is already there, and effortlessly kills the remaining praetors before fighting the Planeswalkers ten-on-one. Emeria overwhelmingly manages to defeat them, however, and kills or absorbs all planeswalkers but Janeth with ease. When Janeth struggles thanks to the Claws' protective magic, Emeria begins talking to her, telling her that she will wait there, for the victory she has is not the one she hoped to had. Janeth's mind then fades to white. Janeth awakens the morning before the battle, all her friends intact... except New Phyrexia has already been defeated, and Emrakul has been trapped by the rod's Hedron manipulation abilities. Unable to comprehand what happened, Janeth is deeply shocked. However, she acknowledges it as a victory. Pawns of Bolas Janeth does not, however, have much time to rest. On Arstana's native plane of Tarkir, the ruling Khans face problems as a strange woman named Drakhys has been searching the forbidden Ugin's Tomb. Janeth, Sheyla and Arstana go there and confront Drakhys, a half-dragon woman who presents herself as the Elder Dragon Nicol Bolas's pupil. She finds the tomb, in which a nexus allows her to travel back in time. The three planeswalkers naturally go after her, angered by her taunts. Back in the past, Nicol Bolas and Ugin, another great dragon, are fighting. Strange instincts swell in Janeth, who begins to attack and devour the Spirit Dragon's colorless essence. Sheyla and Arstana bring her back to the present to stop her but it is too late ; the past has been changed according to Drakhys's whims. Tarkir is now governed by powerful Dragons. Janeth, weakened, discusses with the dragonlord Dromoka. Sensing something amiss with Janeth, Dromoka attempts to help her, but is unable to overcome Emeria's influence. Bearing a message from Drakhys, Dromoka tells Janeth that Phyrexian oil from the group's travel to New Phyrexia has infected Innistrad. Janeth, desperate, decides to rush to Innistrad, alone. The Eldrazi and the Dragon Janeth hears Emeria's voice telling her to erase the infected parts from existence. Using her strange, Eldrazi powers, she slowly erodes the Nephalia region's essence, devouring it and erasing all traces of corruption and life from it, the allows Emeria's presence to blossom and be freed. Emeria reveals that she made Janeth seal her, in order to wait for this moment. Janeth almost fuses with Emeria when Sheyla appears and disrupts the bond between the two, teleporting Janeth to Fiora. Back with the rest of her alliance, Janeth apologizes for actions and asks to make amends. She is forgiven, and the group attempts to confront Emeria, but the part of the plane where she was installed has been removed by powerful plane-reshaping magic. Delarte and Clarissa manage to trace the magic back to Tarkir where Drakhys waits for them. Angered by Drakhys's indifference and use of them as pawns, Janeth fights her in a powerful battle where the dragon queen is empowered by Nicol Bolas ; however, the Elder Dragon forsakes Drakhys and allows Janeth to deal a powerful blow. Struck down, her pride hurt, Drakhys asks to help the group to gain revenge against Bolas and prepares a plan to find his Meditation Realm and ambush him. A Decisive Confrontation After a night of rest and preparation, Drakhys brings the group towards the Meditation Realm, where they fight the immensely powerful Dragon. Bolas feigns defeat and allows passage into the realm where Emeria sleeps in a gigantic cocoon. The group immerses themselves in the cocoon, risking their sanity, and fight Iona in the core of the non-geometric plane. After a harsh battle, they manage to disrupt Emeria's bond with Iona long enough to deprive the entity of her material tether, forcing her to disperse into the void between worlds. The group has won and returns to the mansion, cluctching a weakened Iona. However, the mysterious disappearance of Emeria's Eldrazi spawn lurking in the cocoon as well as the ease with which Bolas was dispatched makes Drakhys understand the truth : They never truly defeated Bolas, he let himself be found and defeated and disappeared with an Eldrazi Spawn army, leaving the Planeswalkers with the task of cleaning behind him. The conflict thus ends with a bitter victory. Other Arcs Bolas's Plan Later, Sora Dawne and Fara Tuule of the Future Children accidently - due to Sora's Akashic potential and Fara's meddling - find themselves in Bolas's Meditation Realm. The dragon attacks the two young individuals, and does not have to wait for long before Hina Harumageddon and Michael Dawne, Sora's parents, rush towards his presence. The influx of power is enough to crack an age-old barrier isolating the Gathering from the other Planes, allowing Bolas to regain much of his ancient power. Although still no match for Hina, Bolas smiles at his victory and planeswalks away, leaving a disoriented Sora and Fara in his old Realm. Characters * Janeth Wulffen (Green/White) * Clarissa Meles (Blue/Black) * Arstana (Black/Green) * Sheyla (Red/Green) * Delarte Rakdos (Black/Red) * Seyra Karlov (White/Black) * Rafaelo Fiore Marchesa (Blue/Red) * Indra (White/Blue) * Emeraude (Green/Blue) * Maro Avernum (Red/White) * Drakhys (Blue/Black/Red) * Nicol Bolas (Blue/Black/Red) * Emeria (Colorless) * Iona (Colorless) Trivia * This storyline is based after the universe of Magic: The Gathering, of which it is meant to be a distant sequel. Category:The Gathering Category:Storyline